thomasthetankengineandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Diesel
Diesel *'Gender': Male *'Class': BR Class 08 *'Builder': BR Works of Crewe, Darlington, Derby, and Doncaster *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Speed': 15-20 mph *'Arrived on Sodor': June 1957 "Devious" Diesel is a devious Diesel shunter.He is the Firts Main Antagonist of the Show, also the secondary antagonist of the Season 2, but a Minor antagonist in Calling all Engine, Day of the Diesels & King of the Railway, and the Main Antagonist in Blue Mountain Mystery. Bio Diesel believes that Steamies are no match for Diesels. Oily, scheming and ever ready to stir up trouble in the shed, Diesel's characteristic smirk is a sure sign that some Steamie, somewhere is in for a bit of trouble. However, given a chance, Diesel wants to show that he's a Really Useful Engine too!http://www.thomasandfriends.com/au/Thomas.mvc/EngineDetail/Diesel When Diesel first came to Sodor in 1957, he began to be rude and troublesome to the Steamies. Diesel then told the Steamies a story about the time he saw a ghost train but Thomas didn't believe Diesel when Percy was to collect a bag of flour for the mill, Diesel knew that this was his chance to give Percy a fright so he blew his horn pretending to be a ghost Percy was so scared he jumped in surprise and the bag of flour flew in the air and landed on him Percy looked in a mirror and thought that what Diesel said was true and raced away but ran into Thomas Thomas thought Percy was a ghost and raced off. Diesel then told a lie about Thomas not wanting to be Percy's friend. Diesel is very devious. Personality Diesel is, in essence, the average pantomime villain. He is oily, malicious, devious, scheming and full of ideas to get revenge. It appears Diesel has a good side in him, but one would still have to look deep to find it. Basis Diesel is based on a BR Class 08 0-6-0. Over seventy members of this class survive today in preservation. They were in fact the most successful shunting engines in the world, with 996 of them built. Voice Actors * Kerry Shale (UK; thirteenth season onwards - US; nineteenth season onwards) * Michael Brandon (US; thirteenth season - Blue Mountain Mystery only) * Martin Sherman (US; King of the Railway - eighteenth season onwards) * Jorge Ornelas (Mexico; thirteenth season onwards) * Daisuke Gōri (Japan; second, third, seventh, and eighth seasons) * Hisao Egawa (Japan; sixth season only) * Ken Sanders (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Paweł Galia (Poland; thirteenth season only) * Janusz Wituch (Poland; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; thirteenth season - sixteenth season, excluding Day of the Diesels, Blue Mountain Mystery and King of the Railway) * Helge Winther Larsen (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Eberhard Haar (Germany; twelfth - fifteenth season) * Martin May (Germany; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Reinder van der Naalt (The Netherlands) * Anibal Munhoz (Brazil) * Jorge Teixeira (Spain) * Michel Lasorne (France and French speaking Canada; eighth - twelfth season) * Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada; thirteenth season onwards) Trivia * According to the magazines, Diesel and Bulgy are good friends. * In season fourteen and parts of season fifteen, Diesel had a different horn sound. * Diesel's siderods were originally silver, but were changed to black in the sixth season. * In some merchandise lines he is referred to as "Devious Diesel". Category:Other railways Category:BR Class 08 Category:Diesels Category:Boy Category:Villains Category:Diesel Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Non- Good Category:Troublemakers